Resident Evil: The Mordecai Incident
by The Infamous Garrett
Summary: An escaped B.O.W terrorizes a small North-Western U.S City named Jupiter Bay
1. Default Chapter

Part 1: Prelude to a nightmare  
  
The night air was chilled and held the promise of rain, the ground was still damp from the precipitation earlier that day. The lights of the city guided the panicked man's way as the sun had set hours ago. He dashed down the street and into a dark alley. The torn, dirty rags that covered and concealed him looked relatively dry. A single, very drunk bum sat, propped up against one side of the alley, a whiskey bottle lying on the ground next to him. The man ran by him and continued onward. He crossed yet another street and moved into a park. Once in the park the man fell to his knees clutching his back. Under his cloths there was a bone-chilling snap followed by a painfully long fleshy ripping noise. He screamed in pain and fell to the soft grass. A causal "passer-by" stopped and approached, concerned. The person lowered themself to their knees and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, he felt like he was on fire. "Are you ok?" The guy asked, No response. "Help..help! I think this man's di-.." The person's voice cut out as the man stood up. The man in dirty clothes looked different then a normal person. His hands weren't a human pink. But, were scaly and a brownish-red. He lifted his head, though the hood blocked out his face, the eyes under it glowed a dark crimson red. He elevated his hand and gripped the person's throat, stepping forward; he lifted the other person off the ground with one of his inhuman hand. Frantic murmurs of pain escaped the person's rapidly closing throat. With a disturbing "snap" the man in rags broke the person's neck and dropped the body to the ground. The man took off once more, this time taking off his rags. Most of his skin save for his torso and face was this odd brownish-red. Talons now thrusted out of his feet, his fingers became long, hooked, and large yellow claws jutted out. But it was his back that had transformed most dramatically. His back was muscular, and two large leathery wings attached to his spine. They curled up one section under another. With painful snaps he unfurled them and stretched them. He gripped one in his taloned hands, curious. Lighting crackled and rains poured around the dark figure, his extremely muscular build, wings and red crimson eyes gave an intimidating and evil look to him as if he had been spawned from the pits of hell it's self. Questions flowed through his mind. He didn't even know what was happening to him.what was his name? He paused and thought for a moment.he would call himself, Reihl.the name seemed to comfort him. Sirens blazed somewhere out in the darkness and snapped him back to the moment. He took off, into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Athena

Part 2: Enter Athena  
  
Athena held the Desert Eagle in her hands tightly. Perhaps too much so. The room was extremely dark, as was the rest of the house. She opened a pair of doors before her and found herself in a cantankerous diner room. Candles lit on both ends of the massive table did little to illuminate the gigantic room. Something in the room was wrong, it was.different. She could hear breathing.then a clicking. Her purple eyes widened when she heard something running in the darkness at her. It's footsteps echoed loudly off the linoleum floor. She fired into the darkness, praying her life would not end.  
  
Garrett stood next to the Umbrella Official. Garrett was dressed causally in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt; the Umbrella official preferred a suit. The wall before them was covered in monitors, likely for video surveillance, however only one was on. A nightvision adapter on the camera allowed them to see the entire diner room quite well. "She's completed all the mental and most of the physical tests. Her scores approach even yours. She lacks experience though. You can see her last test.couple hunters in the dark," said the official monotonously. Garrett merely nodded; he never did talk much. He could see the women enter. She seemed to freeze at the edge of the table. The mid-sized, but mean tempered Hunters immediately noticed her. Garrett figured she was half way to becoming headless, as she had not yet done anything and one hunter was already moving in for the kill. Suddenly the women snapped off three heavy .50 AE Desert Eagle rounds. The first flew off into the darkness, the second blew a hole the size of a fist through the table and the third took the hunter off its feet and brought it to the floor with a bone-jarring halt. The other two moved in from behind. The women must have known because she fired twice more. One round blew apart a picture frame on one of the walls and the other clipped the Hunter's muscular shoulder. The final Hunter had a perfect angle on her. Garrett doubted she would survive this final assault. As the hunters claws came down the women fell.under them and placed the barrel of the gun under the Hunters chin and pulled the trigger. She slowly got up and emptied the remaining bullets into the Hunter she had shot in the shoulder. Garrett nodded. "She'll do," he said in his deep emotionless voice.  
  
Athena shut her eyes as the lights exploded on, illuminated the large room. A door to her right opened and she exited the room. The door lead to a long hallway and she was soon seated in a single, fold-up chair before a simple table in a plain white room. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her blue jacket. Her short red hair was a lump of rapidly drying hunter blood and small bone-fragments. Desert Eagle rounds were incredibly destructive, even to the metallically enhanced Hunter's skeletal frame. Before long a man in a suit entered, he didn't stay more then a moment. The only information he gave her was the location of a diner in town were she would meet her new boss and that she had passed, then he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

Part 3: First contact  
  
The weather was miserable, rainy and windy. The warmth and calm of the diner was a pleasant change, only a few people where there. A couple drunks sitting at the bar drinking their problems away, some couples sat together talking quietly. Across the room she saw a man all on his own in a both in the far corner, his back was too her. She approached him and stood just behind him. He had short hair, and broad shoulders, clutched in his left hand was a glass half full with an amber liquid. She continued to stand until he spoke. "Are you going to sit down or stand the whole time?" he said. His voice was deep and almost raspy, it had a distinct cold edge to it. She sat down infront of him. He had an intimidating face, almost as if it had been chiseled out of granite, several small scars studded his sharp features. His eyes where the color of emeralds, but were dull.uncaring. He striked her as a man who saw everything around him and cared little for himself or others. "You're my new boss?" She asked. "You could say that. You and I are going to work together," he responded flatly. "Who are you? And what are we going to be doing?"  
"My name, is Garrett. I'm a B.O.W Hunter, I'm sure your familiar with  
the term." "Ya.Bio Organic weapons." "Yes.I've been called in by Umbrella.in the event one of their special B.O.Ws has escaped," he said with emphasis on the word "Special". Athena got slightly more comfortable. "Special how?" she inquired "They're not sure.there was an accident in the lab here in town. We're gonna have to go and check it out. They informed me that Umbrella had some relatively new experiments going on in this lab. Here.read it later." He passed her a folder mark "Classified" on it. "What about you?" "My number is in there.call me when you're done reading it. We'll go from there," he responded. He slowly stood up. He had jeans on and simple white T-shirt, he grabbed a dark leather jacket that had been in the both next to him. "You're leaving already?" She asked. "Yes.what did you expect?" he said in his normal, quiet yet powerful voice. "That we'd.you know.eat," She suggested. He downed what remained of the glass of whiskey in one gulp. "I'm not a social creature.goodbye Athena," He said as he placed the glass on the table and put his jacket on. Then, stalked away. Leaving Athena with the folder and her thoughts. 


End file.
